I'll Be Your Superman
by Faberry-n-Rizzlesgal
Summary: AU- Stella is prone to danger everytime she gets in it a mysterious man saves her. She starts to fall for him. SMacked friendship and romance story better than summary, and that's a fact
1. Chapter 1: The Official Meeting

**I'll Be Your Superman**

**Summary: AU- Stella is prone to danger everytime she gets in it a mysterious man saves her. She starts to fall for him. SMacked friendship and romance**

**Disclaimer: I don't own ANYTHING on or about CSI NY**

**_thanks for voting on my poll since you voted I'm posting this story first_**

**_A/N: _Story does a summary of how Stella meets Mac and then gets into the good romance and friendship part, she's not going to be seen in much danger**

* * *

It was a rainy night in the middle of November, it wasn't cold enough for snow. A Greek woman was trying to get a cab. A guy came up and pulled her by the arm.

"You better back away from the cab, this one is mine lady."

She turns around and grunts at the man, and she tries to get in, but he pulls her back.

"If you don't get out of this cab I am going to kill you," he snarls, gripping her arm.

Another man came running over. "Is there a problem over here?" he asks.

"Not at all. But next time she tries to take my cab, I won't have a problem with killing her."

"If I see you around her again, I will have you arrested for harrassing an officer."

"I hate you damn police," he curses and then left.

"Are you alright?" he asked, and the woman nodded. It was the third time she had seen him that week. Strong arms and blue eyes. He was handsome.

"You want a ride," the woman asked, "Because it's raining and I don't want to catch a cold."

"Sure," he nods, and she allows him in the cab first. She gives the driver her address which was thirty minutes away.

"This is the third time you saved me. I never got to ask you for your name."

"It's Mac Taylor," he nods.

"How did you know I was an officer?"

"You dropped your badge," he smirks. "So, you have a name Miss?"

"Stella Bonasera."

"Nice to finally meet you."

"How have you been showing up lately everywhere I went?"

He shrugs, "I don't know, you just sparked my interest," he admits, even though he is really reserved, but it's Stella.

"I'm stronger than you think I am. Just because I don't have my own house or family, I can be tough."

"Your in the NYPD, I don't have any doubt."

"Good because I could kick your ass if you did."

"So what are you doing tomorrow?"

"Well I have off, so I'll probably just stay at my friend's place and hang with them."

"I live alone too," Mac admits.

"So your some kind of crazy poor man?"

Mac laughs at her comment. "Not at all. I live with my friend Don Flack, he's in the NYPD."

"Yeah, he's my partner. He kind of has a thing for me."

"Who wouldn't," Mac blurts out recieving a look from Stella.

"I'll let that go, because you helped me out three times."

"So since you have off maybe you and me can go get some coffee or something?"

"I'll think about it," she smiles when her stop came up. "Nice meeting you Mr. Taylor. Maybe I'll see you around sometime," she paid the cab driver and left.

Mac Taylor watched her enter her building and then gave the driver his address. He would be sure to ask Don some questions about this Stella woman.

Once Stella enters she is greeted by a three year old.

"Stelly!" the girl shouts, then her parents come up.

"You have a good night?" Lindsay Messer asked.

"Look likes she stood out in the rain too long," Danny, Lindsay's husband answered.

"I ran into that guy again."

"Him! What happened today?" Lindsay asked excited.

"A dick was trying to take the cab I was getting in so he came up. And I offered him to ride in the cab so we wouldn't stay out in the rain too long."

"And?"

"We just talked about stuff, and apparently he's living with my partner Don Flack because he has no where else to go."

"Aww, well glad you had a conversation with him."

"Me too," Stella smiles, "But I am going to change and then head to bed, so I'll see you guys tomorrow," she nods and headed into her room. She was slowly smiling as she looked at her police badge. _I hope I will see him tomorrow_, she said to herself.

It was about twenty minutes later when Mac came up to his place. He paid the cab driver and then headed inside.

Don was watching tv, when Mac joined him on the couch.

"Did you walk home in the rain?" he asked, not looking at Mac.

"No. I was helping a lady get her cab back, and she let me ride. We had a nice conversation."

"She finally ask about you yet. Might be creepy a stranger following a girl."

"Yeah we we're talking and she knows you."

"She does," Don frowns, looking at his friend. "Was it Emily? Our break up was harsh."

"No it was Stella Bonasera."

"You mean my partner Stella?" he asked, with a slight smile.

"Yeah," Mac smiles. "She's nice."

"Um... she is amazing."

"I know why your so fond of her."

"I like her a lot Mac."

"Then why aren't you dating her?"

"I never asked her yet, but I was going to tomorrow, but she has off. And now your getting in the way," he frowns.

"I'm sorry buddy, I'll back down."

"I wouldn't feel right letting you do that Mac. I can find someone else. She'll probably just end up saying she'll only like me as a friend, or brother."

"Sorry Don."

"I'll be okay," he shrugs.

"So what else can you tell me about Stella?" Mac asks, and Don started explaining the life of Stella Bonasera.

* * *

**_Okay, so how did you like the beginning, I wasn't going to have a FieSta romance cuz thats for another story off my poll, stay tuned for more :D review first and expect a new chapter._**


	2. Chapter 2: Passing Boundaries

_thanks bunches for the review, now here's a chapter you guys deserve_

**_Chapter 2: Passing Boundaries_**

Stella woke up the next morning, with the biggest smile on her face. She had to talk to Don to find out more about Mac Taylor. Before she decided to give her partner a call she took a quick shower and went to go start some coffee. She was the only one who drank coffee. Lindsay was on the couch just watching her friend.

"I'm guessing you had a good sleep?" she asked Stella.

"I feel refreshed. I'm thinking about calling Don to get some more information on Mac Taylor."

"Well if he's the one who gave you the smile I think he is a great guy."

"He helped me out three times this week. I feel like I owe him something."

"Maybe you do," Lindsay shrugged. "No doubt you made a good impression on him."

"I think so," Stella smiles, pulling out her cell phone, and dialing Don's number.

_"Stella?"_

"Hey Don."

_"What do I owe this pleasure?" he smirks._

"I met this guy last night, Mac Taylor."

_"Yeah, my roommate. He told me he met you."_

"He's a nice guy. I was just hoping you could tell me a little more about him."

_"You can do that yourself, you know," Don smiles. "He can't stop talking about you. I haven't seen him this way before."_

"Well, how about he meet me at my usual coffee shop?"

_"I'm going to hate being good friends with two people who like each other."_

"It'll be fine. Tell him to meet me in an hour."

_"Fine, I will do that, just because I like you both."_

"Okay great. I talk to you late then Don," Stella smiled and hung up.

"So I guess you got a date?"

"Just as aquaintances."

"I give you a week before you start telling me you love him," Lindsay smiles. Stella just shook.

"Anyways I should be getting ready," Stella told her friend.

xxxxxxxxxxxx

"She asked me out?" Mac asks once Don hung up with Stella.

"She just wants to get and know you better."

"Well I'm glad. She's a great woman."

"Just keep in mind and don't fall too fast."

"After Peyton, impossible."

"Can't believe you told her you loved her two weeks within dating and then the week after she leaves you with a letter."

"Why'd you have to go and bring that up?" Mac grunts.

"Sorry Mac, just want you to be careful with this one. Even though I trust Stella more than anyone you can't ever be too sure with women."

"Your right," Mac nods. "Well I should get ready and then meet Stella then."

"Good idea buddy," Don grins patting his back.

xxxxxxxxxxxx

The hour had come up quicker than planned. Stella arrived first to the coffee shop, she sat and waited a few minutes before he arrived. He smiled when he saw her, and he sat down at the table.

"Morning," he nods.

"Good morning," she smirks.

"Don told me you wanted to get to know me more."

"Well, yeah that's true. So do you want to talk about you?"

"There's not much about me that you want to know."

"Well, you can tell me what you like to do in your free time besides stalking people," she smirks.

"I usually don't follow people. But you caught my interest."

"Well I think you are a nice guy. From what I know."

"You seem pretty nice yourself."

"I usually am, unless I'm working and my witnesses try to run away."

"I bet," he smirks.

"So what do you do with your life?"

"Nothing really, I used to be in the Marines. I tried settling down with a woman, but that didn't go over all too well."

"You rushed into something, didn't you?"

"You can say that."

"Trust me, I did that once before, and that experience made me want to join the NYPD. My guy only went out with me because he wanted to get to Don."

"Oh, I'm sorry."

"It's okay, that's all in my past now. Only thing I worry about is how I will end up in five years. Will I have a family, be married, or just die alone... I'm sorry didn't mean to throw all that in there."

"It's okay I felt the same way when she left me in a letter."

"Sorry," is all Stella can manage.

"It's okay. I'm over it now."

"How long ago was that?"

"Last month," he frowns. "But I had Don help me through that time."

"Oh, well that wasn't fair for you. You are a great guy and deserve the best."

"So do you Stella."

"Trust me, the best is far from existing."

"Maybe Don is the best," Mac blurts out.

"You don't think before you talk much do you?"

"Not much," he frowns.

"Anyways Don is more like a brother to me. I couldn't see me going out with him."

"In all honesty, me either."

"You really need to learn to think before you speak."

"I can't help it, your just so amazing."

Stella smiles, "Thanks."

He nods and then there was silence. Mac was fiddling with his coffee cup. She spoke up when they got done with their coffee.

"Well this was fun, we should do it again."

Mac nods, "I would like that," he answers standing up as Stella did.

They threw away the cups and walked outside into the slightly chilled city.

"So you really think this perfect guy really exists?" Stella asked.

"Of course he does," he couldn't help but grin. "You want to share a cab, or something."

"Don lives on the other side of the city."

"Oh, well I guess I'll see you later then," Mac nods, and started to walk away.

"Mac wait!" Stella states rushing over to him, placing a hand on his shoulder and he turned around.

"Yeah?" he asked.

"Thank you for today."

"Your welcome," he nods, not expecting what was next to come. He felt her hand on his cheek, and then soon their lips were connecting. It was short but passionate, Stella pulls back, both were flushed and surprised. "Um... that was, um. How about we go out for dinner, I'll pay this time."

"Sounds nice, I'll see you at eight then."

"Sullivan's?" he asked.

"Sure," Stella smiles and got into her cab, leaving Mac smiling.

"Wow!" is all he can manage, and then he gets a cab and heads back to his house. Very anxious and now nervous about them going out for dinner.

* * *

**_Hopefully the ended was okay, and you guys don't think it was too soon. But if your SMacked it probably doesnt matter right? lol Anyways please do ur best and leave a review._**


	3. Chapter 3: Talk About The Date

_thanks for the views and here's more... _

_**and Author's note, changed Lucy's age to five**_

* * *

**_Chapter 3: Talk About The Date_**

Stella went back to her living arrangement for the time being. Danny was off to work and Lindsay was home, sleeping on the couch as Lucy watched tv.

"Stelly!" the little girl greets.

"Hey Luce," Stella pats her head.

"Mommy has been taking an nap for an hour."

"Well maybe she'll be up soon. I have to talk to her."

"About prince charming," the five year old smiled.

"What did your mom tell you?"

"You were going to see a guy who saved your life."

"Yeah, that's what I need to talk to her about."

"You can tell me," Lucy pouts with her bright blue eyes looking at Stella.

"It's more of an adult thing, you wouldn't be interested."

Lucy just shrugs and started playing with her dolls. Soon Lindsay was waking up.

"Oh hey Stella. How did it go with Mac?"

"Good," Stella sat on the couch next to her friend once she sat up.

"What did you guys talk about?"

"Just stuff."

"Stella, I know there is more you can gossip about."

"All you need to know is that it ended well."

"We got a date for tonight."

"That's great Stella. He will make you happy."

"That's without a doubt."

"Do you happen to see a future with him?"

She shrugs, "I've only known him for three days. Future is nothing I'm thinking about."

"I still think it's adorable... you and Mac should come on a double date with me and Danny one night."

"I'll think about it okay? I'm not even sure if this is going to go anywhere."

"I'm sure it will. How exactly did it end?"

"We were talking and I was about to get in my cab until I got a thought, and I got out of the cab and... kissed him."

"Oh my God..." Lindsay squealed.

Little Lucy looks up, "You mean goodness mommy," she smiles up at her.

"Yeah, I'm sorry," Lindsay smiled. "So you kissed him?" she asked, calmed down. Stella nodded. "That's amazing Stella. I most definately have to see him."

"He's amazing."

"So how did it feel?"

"Nice, but short. You know I don't want to rush anything."

"Yeah. I wouldn't either. I'm so happy for you."

"Me too," Stella grinned.

xxxxxxxxxxxx

Once Mac got back to his and Don's home, Flack had just gotten out of the shower.

"Hey Mac," Don greets. "So how did it go?"

"Great," Mac smiled, remembering the kiss.

"What did you guys talk about?"

"Just stuff Don. As a matter of fact, me and her are going out to Sullivan's for dinner."

"Tonight? Just from one conversation?" Don raised his brow.s

"She's a great person Don."

"Of course she is. Just don't want either of you guys rushing into things."

"Don, me and Stella are only friends."

"Good," Don nods. "So I'm fixing to head to work. Anything else you want to tell me?"

"Not really, no."

"Okay. You probably don't have her number do you?"

Mac shook his head. Don nods and pulled out pen and paper and wrote down Stella's number.

"Here you go. I'll see you later Mac," Don nods, grabbing his coat and left for work.

Mac smiled at the number in his hands, he didn't hesitate once, he quickly pulled out his cell phone and dialed Stella. It rang twice and then she answered Mac skipping a few beats once she spoke.

"Bonasera?" she asked, almost making Mac melt.

"Hey Stell... um, it's Mac."

"Oh, you miss me already," she smirks.

"I just got home and Don headed to work. He gave me your number."

"Well I guess I'll thank him later."

"How? With a kiss?" Mac sighed.

"You think that's why I kissed you?"

"Well, kind of..."

"That was partially the reason. And it was because I like you Mac."

"You do?"

"Yeah. So why did you call me then? Don't tell me your here to cancel."

"Never," Mac admits. "I think I like you too," he replies slightly blushing at his own words.

"Cute."

"So, what are you doing now?"

"Besides talking to you, nothing. I just got done telling my friend about this morning."

"What she say?"

"That you will make me happy."

"That's the whole plan right?"

"If those are your flirting skills Taylor, you are going to have to work on those."

"Will I recieve some kisses in return."

"I'm guessing you liked the kiss."

"More than I should. I've only started to see you this week."

"And your already asking for more."

"I don't want to rush things, you know."

"Of course," Stella agrees, knowing that with her it wouldn't take long until he wanted more.

"Well, are you sure you don't need to start to get ready for our um... date?"

"Mac, that's in eight hours. I wouldn't take me that long to get ready."

"It's because you already look gorgeous."

"Didn't I tell you to..."

"Think before speaking, trust me Stella that time I did."

"Well, I'm flattered Mac."

"I think I'm going to take a nap. I'll see you tonight."

"Yeah, bye Mac. I'm going to take a nap as well. Sweet dreams."

"Oh I'm sure of it. So later," he grins and she agrees, both hanging up at the same time.

Mac laid down on the couch putting his arms behind his head. "She is amazing indeed," he smiles, slowly drifting into his nap.

* * *

**_How was this chapter, leave a review and I'll get back to you with a new chapter... also if you havent already please review my Reed/ SMacked story Just Go For It_**


	4. Chapter 4: What Happens At Sullivan's

_this chapter is dedicated to AiP, for her nice review and the MOST WANTED smile, but thanks for everyone else who reviewed_

**_Chapter 4: What Happens At Sullivan's_**

Eight o' clock had come around quicker then expected. Stella wore her favorite green shirt and tight blue jeans.

"Have fun on your date Stell," Lindsay nods.

"I will. I'll see you later," she told Lindsay then picking up Lucy.

"I wanna see him."

"Maybe one day kiddo," Stella smiles, kissing the top of her head.

"Bye Stell," Lindsay told her friend taking Lucy from her arms.

Stella grabbed her coat and phone and left.

xxxxxxxxxxxx

Mac hated ties, so he just decided to wear his blue dress shirt no tie or anything too fancy. He made it to the restaurant the same time as Stella did.

"Hey," Mac greets, and Stella pulled him into a hug. "I missed you."

"Thanks," Stella smirked.

"So, why don't I take your pretty self inside?"

"A little better," she grinned, kissing his cheek.

"How about this for a try?" he pulled her close, bringing his lips to Stella's. She pulls back with a smirk.

"What happened to moving slow?"

"Oh, I'm sorry. I was... caught up in the moment," he replies rubbing the back of his neck.

"It's okay Mac," she pats his arm. "Kissing is fine."

"Just not making out."

"Or having sex..." Mac blurts out.

"Yep, I most definately have to work on you," she grabbed his arm and led him inside Sullivan's.

They order some food and coffee.

"I'm sorry about out there. I don't know what I was thinking."

"Neither do I."

"Anyways, I just want to know everything about you."

"Not much to talk about."

"Start from your childhood."

"That wasn't the best part of my life."

"Come on Stell, you should tell me. What could have been so bad, having a family isn't all bad?" he spoke gain without thinking.

"At least you have a family," Stella frowns.

"I said something wrong again, didn't I."

"I was an orphan. My mom died when I was two as I was told."

He picks up his stool and scoots over to Stella. "I'm sorry," he frowns, grabbing Stella's hand, giving it a small squeeze rubbing his thumb up and down the back.

"It's okay," she sighs, fixing to wipe her falling tears, but Mac got to her tears before she did.

"No, it's not okay," he frowns. "Maybe I should just go then."

"Please don't Mac. That will just make me more upset."

"Okay, I'll stay," he replies wrapping his arm around her waist.

She dug her face in his neck. The rest of the night was mainly filled with silence. Mac ordered a few drinks and Stella said she doesn't like alcohol much.

He pulls back, and kissed her cheek. as she wiped her tears.

"You sure you don't want a drink or anything?"

She shook her head, "I'm positive. So tell me about your family."

"Stella we don't have to. I don't want you upset."

"Too late for that."

"I'll save that talk for another day."

She nods, "I want to go."

"Okay, I'll take you home."

She shook her head. "I want to go somewhere quiet. Like the park."

"We can go there too. Let me just pay for dinner, and we'll be on our way. I owe you," he went to get out his money and paid the bill.

They exit the restaurant, that was three blocks away from the park.

"You want to take a cab?"

Stella shook her head, "I just want to go for a walk," she answers grabbing his hand.

The walk was filled with silence until they made it to the park. She lead him to where she just liked to sit and think.

"Here we are, my thinking place," she smiled, sitting on the bench. Mac follows suit. He wraps his arm around her, and she snuggles close to him.

"What do you usually think about?"

She shrugs, "Just stuff. And usually when I think it has to be quiet."

"Okay," Mac nods and both got quiet. All that was heard was each other breathing.

There was almost an hour of silence, when Stella spoke up.

"Thanks Mac."

"For what," he asked looking at the woman beside him.

"Being her for me," she replies and kisses his warm cheek.

She pulls him in for a hug, her tightening her grasp as Mac hugs her back.

"Your welcome Stella."

"I just need a friend sometimes. Help me through the heart ache."

"Well I'm here for you Stella," his lips brush against hers. She smiles, wrapping her arms around his neck, bringing her lips to his. He moans as Stella's tongue entered his mouth. It went on for a few seconds and Mac pulls back.

"Stella, are you sure we should be doing this?"

"I'm upset and just need some one... and I want that someone to be you," she replies, as her lips started kissing his neck.

"Stelllaaa," he moans, she silences him by bringing her lips back to his.

Mac was hesitant, but started kissing back. Tongues wrestling each other.

"I want you," she whispers in Mac's ear. She pulls back when she didn't get a reply. "I'm sorry. I don't know what I am doing," she frowns and stood up.

"Maybe I'll just take you home."

She nods, "I'm sorry."

"Don't be," he smiles, kissing her cheek. He grabbed her by the hand and headed to the street to get a cab.

The ride was silent, and Mac walked her inside the apartment building, and she walked him to her door.

"I'll call you later okay Stell?"

She nods, giving Mac a hug. "Okay," she nods, pulling back. Turning around to go inside. Mac grabbed her by her waist, and turns her around.

"And just so you know Stella. If something feels right that doesn't mean, we're going to fast. If both of us want it, it's not really rushing."

She smiles and nods. "Good night Taylor."

He smiles, lightly pressing her against the wall. Lips connecting, tongues dancing. His lips roam down to her cheek, ear then neck. Stella moans.

"Maaaccc!"

"You, are amazing," he says inbetween kissing her neck. Her hands roam down to his waist. Once they are out of breath Mac pulls back. "Good night," he smiles and turned around to leave.

She couldn't help but smile, and then she went inside. Hoping tomorrow would go a whole lot smoother.

* * *

_**I know you SMacked fans enjoyed the ending of this chapter, and probably couldn't care less if they were rushing. Please leave a review so you can get more of this story. Please and thank you. This story might only be 10 chapters but I don't know yet.**_

**_and if you haven't read my new story Don/OC it's good it has some good SMacked in it... please go rnr it'll mean the world to me_**


	5. Chapter 5: Getting Closer to You

_oh my didnt expect many, good reviews and yes five to me is many lol... heres all of you who reviewed, hope u enjoy this just as much, oh and because of ALL YALL I'm going to keep this story going as long as possible, just keep up with them reviews :) my fave story I wanna write right now_

* * *

**_Chapter 5: Getting Closer to You_**

Stella woke up the next day. So happy that last night she didn't have to go in for an interrogation, with Danny and Lindsay, about how her romance life is going. Her and Mac are not even official yet, but to her friends they say that makes her in a relationship.

Stella got out of bed and went to go make coffee, she couldn't contain her happiness and she started humming. She liked Mac a lot, he treated her nicely. She was in thought and didn't notice Danny watching her.

"Someone is a little happy. Get some action from your boyfriend I see."

She turns around and smiled. "For one he's not my boyfriend and two yeah we did maybe kiss some."

"So... your dating him."

"It's complex to explain. We're not even official yet as Lindsay said it."

Danny just couldn't help but smile, but expecially since her phone started ringing and pulled it out and on the caller I.D. was Mac Taylor.

"Miss Bonasera?" she answers.

_"It's mister Taylor. Hope you slept well."_

"Had good dreams of you," she smirks, sitting down at a chair.

Danny shook his head, knowing he should leave Stella alone with her conversation with her soon to be boyfriend.

_"That's good. So what are you going to be doing today?"_

"Nothing really. Danny and Lindsay are going to be out all day so I'm babysitting."

_"Sounds fun, how old is the kid?"_

"Five years old."

_"Cute. Well I was hoping we could go out for lunch, but if you can't I understand."_

"Yeah I'm going to be here, me and little Lucy probably wouldn't mind the company though."

_"Maybe I'll come. Don's working all day today."_

"If you do decide to come over, if Lucy keeps on mentioning prince charming just play along."

_"Got'cha. So around what time can I come over?"_

"An hour?"

_"I'll be there."_

"Good. Lucy will be fond of you. Are you okay babysitting a child with me?"

_"I'll be fine Stella. Plus I think kids won't be in my future for another what, five years?"_

"Sounds like a goal you got yourself there."

_"I don't even know if I'll have a woman around that time."_

"You might, but hey I'm going to take a shower and see you in an hour?"

_"Yeah, bye. Don't miss me too much now."_

"I miss you already," Stella teases.

_"Funny, I'll see you soon," _he replies and they hang up.

"You got another date with this Taylor guy?" Lindsay asked.

"How much did you hear?"

"You saying see him in an hour."

"Oh that, well you and Danny are going to be out all day so I invited Mac if he wanted to come here and help out."

"I get to meet your boyfriend?" Lindsay half shrieks.

"Not if you do that you won't," Danny smiles coming back in the kitchen.

"He's not my boyfriend you know."

"We'll see," Lindsay winks. "If he's going to be here in an hour, you might want to start getting ready," Lindsay grabs Stella's hand and walks her to her bedroom.

"Don't you just love my wife?" Danny smirks. As soon as Stella got clothes and headed into the shower, Lindsay smacked Danny's arm.

"You know how much I dislike sarcasm from you."

"Sorry babe," Danny grips Lindsay's ass.

"Want to get fiesty huh?" Lindsay replies, by pushing her husband against the wall, bringing his lips towards hers.

"Eeewww!" little Lucy stuck out her tongue.

Lindsay pulls back, looking at her little girl.

"One day Luce, you will enjoy that."

She shook her head, "Boys have cooties."

"That's exactly what I used to think. Anyways, you happy that Stella's going to babysit you."

The little girl quickly nods, "Yeah."

"You know who else is also coming."

"Who?" she asked with a smile.

"Mac Taylor."

"Prince charming?"

Lindsay nods.

"Yay!" Lucy jumps up and down. "Thank you mommy."

"Yep, she most definately got your genes honey."

"Jeans?" Lucy asks, with a frown.

"No sweetheart, if something you get when your in your mommy's belly."

"Oh, okay. When he coming?"

"In about an hour."

"Yay!" Lucy shouts.

Soon Stella gets out of the shower, gets dressed and then walks out in the living room.

"What's all this shouting?" Stella smiled.

"Aunty Stella. Is Prince Charming really coming?"

Stella nods, "Of course he is," she picked Lucy up and kissed the top of her head.

The hour had came sooner than planned. Lindsay and Danny were ready to go. Danny and Stella both hoping they could leave before Mac came. Lindsay would never want to leave.

"Okay, we're going to go now. Have a fun time with Auntie Stella," Danny squats down, kissing Lucy's head.

"I love you baby."

"Love you too mommy," Lucy smiles kissing her cheek.

Stella walks Danny and Lindsay to the door. "Bye now. We'll have fun," she opened the door, not expecting her visitor.

"That's Mac?" Lindsay asked, half shouting.

"Sorry for my wife sir. My name's Danny Messer," he shook Mac's hand. "And that is my wife Lindsay Messer."

"Nice to finally meet you," Lindsay smiles, shaking his hand as well. "Your strong, that's a good quality."

"Linds," Stella shook her head. "You guys can go now," she pats Lindsay's back.

"Fine. I'm sorry about that Mac," Lindsay nods and left the room.

"I'm sorry too for my wife. Good thing you don't have to deal with this," Danny laughs and left as well.

"Nice friends you got."

Stella shook her head, "Come on in," she steps to the side allowing him to enter.

"So where's the kid?" Mac asks, and is soon grabbed by the leg. Mac looks down.

"Mac, this is little Lucy Messer."

"I'm not that little Stelly," Lucy looks up at Stella with a smile.

"She's cute. So what are we going to do now?" Mac asked, as Stella picks Lindsay up.

* * *

**_Okay so how was this chapter... had this planned hoped it was okay with you, and all my quick updates for this story please feel free to leave your thought in a review. My muse and story will appreciate a lot, thanks babysitting is next chapter. So stay tuned :)_**


	6. Chapter 6: Babysitting Lucy

_thanks for the reviews here's the next chapter you guys have earned, well those who reviewed last chapter, if u didnt u can make it up to me by reviewing this chapter :)_

**_Chapter 6: Babysitting Lucy_**

After Stella gave Lucy her morning bath, Stella made some brunch. Toast eggs and waffles with orange juice. Stella let Mac help Lucy find her tv show.

"She's so cute," Mac enters the kitchen, as Lucy is watching tv.

"Yeah she is. Hope it's alright you being here, we won't get to be alone as much."

"Just being with you is joy in it's itself."

"Suck up."

"Is it working?" Mac teases.

"So what is Lucy watching?" Stella asks ignoring his question at the moment.

Mac shrugs, "I don't even know."

"Nice," Stella laughs.

"I'm not in with what kids watch these days."

"So much to learn there Mac. It does help when you been in the child's life ever since she was born."

"How did you meet the Messers?"

"Well I was shopping at Tiffany's one day and saw her, and we just got into talking. She told me how she was getting married and was helping her fiance pick out a engagement ring for her. So I helped her. Met Danny in the same day. A week later Lindsay found out she was pregnant, and I've been in their life ever since."

"You ever think of getting your own place sometimes."

Stella shrugs, "I don't know I really do like living here, but if a husband comes along, I probably won't live here anymore. But will always be here to visit."

"Aunty Stella," Lucy shouts rushing into the kitchen.

"Yes sweetheart?"

"Freddie got hurt."

"Freddie?" Mac asks.

"She's watching iCarly. Really Mac, you do need an update. What happened to Freddie?"

"He got hit by ice cream truck. Carly saved him though."

"Isn't that nice?"

"Kinda like how he saved you," Lucy replies, looking up at Mac.

"Told you she's cute," Mac smiled, picking up the little girl.

"Thanks for keeping my auntie safe," Lucy smiles, kissing Mac's cheek.

"Wasn't a problem at all sweetie," Mac replies smiling at Stella.

"Well, it's time for brunch," Stella announces.

"Yay!" Lucy shouts, Mac puts her in a seat and Stella gives Lucy her food. "Thank you auntie Stella," Lucy praises once she got done eating.

"Anything for my favorite girl," Stella kisses Lucy's cheek.

"Is my auntie your favorite girl?" Lucy asks with the biggest smile.

"I think you're both tied there kiddo," Mac replies.

Lucy just smiles and then ran back to the tv.

"Tied huh?"

"Thought you would like to have some competition."

"So since we're alone again, why don't you tell me about you."

"I grew up in Chicago. I moved here um... four months ago and then met this women Peyton later. Rushed things, and she left me in a letter."

"You still have your parents?"

Mac nods, "Are you sure you want to... um know?"

"I've been better since that incident last night."

"Which I'm still worried about."

"Mac, you don't have to worry about it," Stella pats his hand.

"Well my dad has cancer. My mom gives me updates weekly, he's still holding out. They told me to get out there and that they didn't want me being held back by them. It was hard to leave them, but I'm doing pretty good with living with Don, and meeting you," Mac finishes.

"Sorry about your dad Mac."

"Us Taylors are strong is what he told me before I left."

"Sounds like a nice guy."

"He is," Mac nods.

"So what to go see what Lucy is up to?"

"Sure," Mac smiles, and follows Stella into the other room.

"She's sleeping."

"Well, what fun is that?" Mac asked, making Stella just shake her head.

"Quiet down Mac," Stella said, sitting on the couch.

"I can use a nap," he smiled sitting next to Stella, wrapping his arm around her waist. She placed her head on his shoulder which he immediately kissed. "Stella?" Mac asked, causing her to look up.

"Yeah."

"I was um thinking..."

"About?"

"Us."

"Us?"

"Yeah, well I was thinking about it all last night."

"And..." she asked hopeful.

"We would be a good couple right?"

"I'm pretty sure."

"Well, I don't even know if we are official or not."

"You want us to be an official couple?"

"Of course."

"Well, then you know my answer."

"Yes?" he asked.

"Your so cute," she grinned kissing his cheek.

"My lips taste better you know," he blushed.

"I know," she winks. "Don't want to wake up Lucy though."

"From a kiss?"

"You know both of us will make it more than that. Once I kiss you, it's hard to stop," Stella smirks.

"I like the sound of that," he replied, grabbing her hand. "But the same goes for me. Your an amazing kisser."

"So are you," she grins.

"After we um... finish babysitting Lucy, you want to go to my place?" he asked sheepishly, running his thumb up and down the back of her hand.

"With Don there?"

"Was kind of hoping we can be without him," Mac smirks.

"Smart ass," Stella shook her head. She started wondering what was going to happen tonight when she went over to his place.

* * *

**_OKay so hope you liked this chapter... if you did a REVIEW would be great, so if you have time write one? does that sound too demanding lol, please it'll make me and my muse happier :) even if u have a review with one word, better than none, am I right?_**


	7. Chapter 7: I Have A Good Feeling About T

_okay quick A/N: this story has been moved to M as it's rating, just in case_

**_Chapter 7: I Have A Good Feeling About This_**

The night came all too soon, for Lucy anyways. It was about eight when the front door opened, Lucy rushed to go greet her parents.

"How's my little Lucy?" Lindsay asked.

"I had fun with Aunty Stella and Uncle Mac," the little girl grinned.

"Hey you two," Stella grins, coming to the door with Mac in tow.

"Thanks for babysitting."

"It really wasn't a problem at all Mr. Messer."

"Mac, please call me Danny."

He nods, "Sorry."

Some silence soon filled the air.

"Well Mac you can stay and have dinner with us if you like," Lindsay inputs.

"Um... well me and Stella, kinda," he starts, running his hand through his hair. "Had plans."

"That's okay, just know that you are welcomed here anytime," Lindsay stated calmly.

"Thanks."

"Thank you auntie Stella for babysitting me."

"Wasn't a problem at all sweetheart," Stella smiles, kissing the top of the girl's head.

"I'll miss you Uncle Mac," Lucy pouts.

"I'll miss you too kiddo, but I'll probably be back before you know it."

"Yay!" she grins, wrapping her arms around his neck.

"You two go have fun, and Mac, see you around."

"Same goes for all of you."

"Well, we're going to head out. I'll be back later."

After saying their goodbyes, Mac walked Stella outside and hailed a cab. The ride to Mac's place was just spent talking about Lucy, and what they were going to do when they baby sat together again. That conversation held up right until the cab stopped. Mac paid and then led Stella out. She wraps her fingers around Mac's hand adding warmth.

They entered Mac and Don's apartment and there was silence.

"See he isn't here," Stella smirked.

"Good," Mac smiles.

"And why is that?"

"Because I wanted to be alone with an amazing woman."

"Getting better on your flirting skills there Mac."

"Thanks, so um... why don't you make yourself comfortable, want a drink of some sort?"

"Only if it's coffee."

"One coffee, coming right up," Mac nods, heading in the kitchen. Stella sat on the couch, to get in a comfortable sitting position. Once she got situated Mac had came back.

"Coffee will be done in ten minutes," Mac told Stella, sitting down next to her.

"Thanks."

"I have a question to ask you Stella."

"Good ahead."

"Well, since we're as you say official now... will it now be more acceptable to well... make out with you?" he blushes at the ending of his sentence.

"You are too cute," she grins, brushing her lips against his. "I think it would be considered... acceptable."

"Well, maybe since we're waiting for the coffee to make, well maybe we could..." Mac starts rambling only to have Stella bring his lips to hers. He offers a soft moan, his arms wrapping around her waist. Hers going around his neck, pushing him onto the couch. Mac's tongue slipped passed Stella lips.

He slowly pulls back, "You taste amazing," he tells her, now lips nuzzling her neck.

"You feel amazing," she moans, her hands going up his shirt. "Maaaccc," she shouts his name once his teeth start nibbling on her warm skin below her ear.

He pulls back, out of breath. "You're perfect."

"And you're amazing," she smiles, pushing him down on the couch straddling his waist. Pulling off his shirt. Mac moaning her name as her hands push on his chest, as she moves herself, so she's able to start kissing his neck.

They were too occupied to notice that someone had just walked through the front door.

"Stella!" Mac shouts, neither of them expecting the next noise. Stella quickly gets off of Mac, standing up and seeing Don Flack and a female she never saw before. She tossed Mac his shirt, which he quickly put back on.

"Don... um, I well, we didn't expect you to be home anytime soon. Or um... bring company," Stella starts.

"Not um a scene I wanted to walk in on."

"We were waiting on the coffee," Mac inputs, face fully flushed.

"What ever happened to oh, watching a movie?"

"Sorry," Mac frowned, and then there was the coffee ding. "I'll be back," Mac nods, rushing out of the room.

"Don I'm sorry."

"It's fine as soon as that image gets out of my head."

"Sorry, especially if I ruined your date Don."

"Well this isn't really a um... date. This is Jess Angell."

Stella gulps, "You mean our boss, Cliff Angell's daughter?" Both Don and Jess nod. "Well, that was a bad first impression."

"I'll be good," she grins.

"So what are you doing with Jess Angell?"

"I was showing her around New York City."

"She's not from here?"

"I lived in Canada since my fifth year. My mom died the year before and I had an Aunt who lived in Quebec, the only other female alive on my dad's side. Not many of us Angell's are girls. He thought it would be best for me to live with a woman instead of a house full of boys. Me being little agreed. And now here I am 15 years later, back in New York, older and wiser."

"That's a long time being away from your dad."

"It was, they always came up at least three times a year to visit. They're a good group of guys."

"I would like to hear more later."

"Sounds fun."

Mac came back out of the kitchen, "It's safe to come back right?" Don nods.

"So what are you guys talking about?"

"Mac, this is Jess Angell..."

_**Okay, hope you liked the intro the Jess, and the good SMackedness :) lol more to come in understanding Jess' life, so stay tuned for more and also leave a small review so I can return the favor quicker.**_


	8. Chapter 8: Growing Relationship

**_Caution: Beware MEGA SMexy beginning of the chapter :) sorry for the long wait, but you guys enjoyed my other story updates so Im not worried about that :)_**

**_Chapter 8: Growing Relationship_**

Once Don had took Jess back to her house. Mac and Stella sat on his couch, while Don was gone.

"So what did you think of Jess?"

"She's a very pretty woman. I'm just upset they interrupted us when it was getting good," Mac pouts.

Stella grins kissing Mac's cheek. "But maybe it's giving us a sign, to steady down on our relationship."

"I wish you weren't right?" Mac frowned, laying his head on her lap. Her fingers ran through his hair.

"Me too. Going slow might do us good," Stella sighs.

"You don't sound so sure of that yourself."

"It's hard, you know how quickly you turn me on," Stella smiled.

Mac grins, sitting up, "Like when I do this?" he brings his lips to her neck, sucking on her skin.

"Maaaacccc!" Stella moans. He leans down so he's on top. Mac's nibbling on Stella's ear.

Mac pulls back, looking down at Stella. "You know how amazing you look," he grins.

"Your pretty handsome looking too," she smirks, removing his shirt. His hands laying on the hem of her shirt.

"Can I?"

"I would probably be more upset if you didn't," she teases.

"Nice," he growls, and tosses her shirt to the floor. "Now you look even more beautiful. Don better not interrupt this," he lowers himself back down, teeth tugging on Stella's ear.

"Mac," she moans as he started to suck on one of her ear lobes. "MAC!" she shouts his name.

"You like that?" he asked with a grin.

"I love that," she growls, pushing him backwards so she could get on top.

"And what are you going to do?"

She grins, bringing his lips to hers. Her teeth pulling on his bottom lip.

"Oh Go..." he starts as she started sucking on one of his nipples. She pulls back, with a grin on his face.

"And that is how it's done."

"Oh Stella," Mac smiles. "I get a round two right?" he jokes.

"Actually I should get going home."

"Stella, it's midnight you shouldn't be heading out so late. How about we go to my bedroom, so you can sleep there."

"You really want me to stay don't you?"

"I would let you stay forever if I owned the place," he grins, kissing her cheek after pushing a curl behind her ear.

"You sure know what to say," Stella smiles, grabbing her shirt.

"No keep it off," he winks. Both get up off the couch.

"You look great," Stella purrs, taking in Mac's half naked image.

"No, your the only one who is attractive," he winks, gently pressing her up against the wall. He starts sucking on her neck as his hands rests on her breasts giving them a gentle squeeze.

"Oh Maaaccc," she groans, and she presses him against the wall, hands resting on his bare chest. Lips connecting and tongues wrestling.

"There's a bedroom for a reason," Don offers a small grunt, shielding his eyes.

Stella pulls back and turns to her work partner.

"I definately need my own place," Stella sighs, quickly putting on her shirt, and then removing Don's hands from his face.

"I can't believe I saw you shirtless," Don groans.

"Sorry," Stella smiles.

"If I never had a crush on you..."

"Are you going to finish that sentence?" Stella asked with a smile, crossing her arms.

"No. Anyways I'm pretty tired and heading to bed," Don nods.

"Well, good night Don."

"You too, both of you. Oh and may I say, if you guys do want to do... whatever, please just be quiet about it. These walls aren't sound proof you know."

"We'll be quiet," Stella nods and Don headed for his room.

"So um... I think I'm getting tired. I'll be out here on the couch if you want to sleep alone."

"And what if I don't want to sleep alone?"

Mac shrugs.

"Well then, let's go to bed," Stella grabbed Mac by the arm and went into his bedroom. She closed the door, and sat down on the bed. Mac follows, when he sat down, he gathered one of her hands in his.

"Today has been very eventful."

"It was."

"I should help you babysit Lucy more often," Mac smiles.

"Well it's getting late and I have an early day tomorrow."

"Work?" Mac frowns, rubbing the back of her hand.

"You'll be fine," Stella nods, kissing his cheek. "Now let's go to bed."

Mac nods and both got up off the bed. Mac had stripped down to only his boxers.

Stella smiles, looking him up and down.

"What? You don't think I was going to go to sleep wearing pants, did you?"

"I guess not," she grins.

Mac shook his head and got into bed. "I don't know if this bed will fit both of us."

"That's what cuddling is for," Stella smirked, and got into the bed beside him. She snuggled next him, wrapping her arms around him. Laying her head near Mac's neck. Mac kissed the top of Stella's hair after wrapping his arms around her.

"Night Mac," Stella smiles, and kissed his cheek.

"Night," he smiles. Her eyes close seconds later and she has fell asleep. He kissed her head once more, whispering three words. "I love you."

* * *

_**enjoyed and ready for more? please review :)**_


	9. Chapter 9: Three Months Later

_EXTREMELY sorry for this LOONNGGG wait for this update sorry my muse liked my other stories, here's me apologizing by giving you another update THIS IS THE FINAL CHAPTER as well! Hope you ENJOY :)_

**_Chapter 9: Three Months Later_**

Three months had went by fast for the happy couple. Mac was holding Stella as he watched her sleep in the early morning. Today was Mac's birthday, he spent the morning pondering if she had gotten him something. And if she would remember.

A smile lit his face, as he saw Stella stretching to wake up.

"Morning," Stella yawns, snuggling closer to Mac.

"Morning," he replies, kissing the top of her head.

She looks up at him with a grin. "Happy birthday," she says, bringing her lips to his.

"You remembered?"

"Of course I did. Now let's get to my present," she smirks, straddling his waist.

"Thanks in advance," Mac replies, bringing Stella towards him as she gives him one of her birthday presents.

A few minutes later they both lay down, panting.

"I loved that present. It should be my birthday more often."

"Mine's in a few months," Stella grins.

"Can I give you my present now?" he asks, pinning Stella down.

"You can't give me the same present Mac," Stella smiles, pushing him away and got off the bed grabbing the robe.

"Hey, where are you going Miss Bonasera?"

"To take a shower. I got more surprises today."

"Like a shower for two?" he winks.

Stella just smiled. "I love you, you know that."

"I do now," Mac grins, getting up from the bed and pulling her close. He placed his forehead on hers. "I love you too."

"Thanks. Now let me go take a shower."

"I'll put on some coffee then."

"Thanks," Stella nodded and headed for the shower. Mac left the bedroom and headed towards the kitchen.

"Hey Mac," Don greets.

"Hey Don... what's she doing here?" Mac asks refering to Jess.

"We've gotten close during these three months."

"So that's all that moaning and wall banging I heard last night."

"Guilty."

"Sorry about that Taylor."

"Jess. Please just call me Mac."

"So how's Stella?"

"Good. I'm actually thinking about proposing to her."

"On your birthday?"

"It'll make both of us happy. I already had things planned. She supposed to take me out for dinner, and then I would ask her."

"I think that's cute," Jess smiled.

"I can do that for you if you'd like," Don grinned.

"Your so sexy," she purrs, kissing Don... both forgetting Mac was in the room. They looked occupied so he left.

xxxxxxxxxxxx

The next hour came quickly. Stella blindfolded Mac so he wouldn't see her second surprise.

Mac heard Stella open a door before her hands were taking off the blindfold covering his eyes.

"Wow..." is all Mac can manage.

"You like it?"

"I love it Stella. When... I mean how did you get this?"

"With money," she smirks. "You sure you like it. I already made payments, but if you don't like it then, well I'll just keep it to my..." she rambles only to have Mac silence her with a kiss.

"I love it, and you for doing this. We can actually be alone without distractions," he grinned, pulling her into a hug. "I love you so much."

"I love you too Mac," Stella grinned, pressing Mac up against the wall and started sucking on his neck.

"Oh God... Stella," Mac moans, as her hands slide down to his ass, giving it a firm grip.

"Want to go break in the bed?" she purrs.

"Really, you know how the bed feels?"

"Was waiting for you, if you weren't there it wouldn't have been the same," Stela explains, with a smirk.

With that Mac carries Stella where she told him the bedroom was. Clothes were quickly shed and their union had started.

About an half hour later, both laid on the bed sweaty and breathless.

"That was amazing," Mac kissed his girlfriend below her ear.

"Just shows how much I love you."

"You are amazing, the greatest girlfriend I could have asked for."

"Won't be your girlfriend much longer though," Stella smirks, him looking at her quickly with a frown.

"Oh um... your leaving me?"

She shook her head, "No. I just thought you wanted to marry me."

"Oh that. Of course I want you to become my wife Stella. I love you more than anything and anyone EVER."

"Good," she winks.

"I was actually, um... going to ask you tonight, during my birthday dinner," his cheeks warm.

"Who said we would have dinner, I think I just want to skip to the dessert," she brushes her lips against his.

"Don has some chocolate syrup at his place, and strawberries and whipped cream."

"Oh really now?" she smirks.

"Stella Bonasera, will you marry me?" Mac asked.

"I don't think there is an answer I have for that other than yes. Yes Mac Taylor I will marry you," she brought his lips towards hers.

"You got those handcuffs with you," Mac moans as she nibbled on his neck.

"You want to be my prisoner."

"More than anything," he growls, rolling over so he was on top of her. "Maybe we'll get those later, I want to make love to my fiance right now," he replies, sending kisses down her neck.

Their union started again. They would be together until death do they part. They were never wanting to date anyone else, their hearts were melded as one and both couldn't have been any happier.

* * *

_**enjoyed it? please review :) SOOO sorry that this story is over and this chapter seemed rushed, but it ended on a good note right? I apologize for stopping but my muse was no longer interested. Hope that didnt ruin your mood to not want to review. It is the final chapter after all :D**_


End file.
